A my little pony: elements
by Ghost tech
Summary: forgives,trust,understanding,joy,sound,life these are the lost elements only the princesses know about but when King Sombra plans to take over equestria the wielders of the lost elements come to equstria (every one is humane or angels)


**Me: I don't anything just my three oc **

**Chapter 1 new elements**

i don't own anything just the oc

this is what they look like ( wp-content/uploads/MyLittlePony_FIM_ )

"Hurry up David" Kenichi yelled

"Alright what are we doing in the forest at night?"

"You wanted to get slender man on tape" Neku reminded David "and in the end we die" Kenichi said setting off prayers "all I need to do is run faster than you" Neku said laughing

Kenichi was wearing a black hoodie that was zip up halfway while on his legs were his dark blue jeans with black Nikes. His eyes were red like his hair

Neku had black spiky hair his eyes were blue he wore a black shirt with black jeans because why not he had his backpack on with his laptop mp3 player and his ds and some books all in side of it.

David had a green hoodie on with blue jeans his eyes were a silver color his hair was brown he was the innocent one in the group he had on his knapsack with his video recorder camera in it.

"Hey what's that?"

"Is it slender man" David pulled out his video recorder

"No it's a light and OH GOD IT BRIGHT"

"Oh shit"

- (Kenichi dream) -

"MOM!" a crying little red hair boy sat there in front of his dying mother "ken whatever happens promise me to stay strong for me"

"NO MOM YOU GOT TO BE OKAY"

"ken" he's mother voice grew weaker

"Promise me" she said closing her eyes

"MOM" the little boy now down in tears

- (End of dream) -

Kenichi open his eyes what seem to be a different forests "glad to see sleeping beauty awake" he heard Neku voice ken turn to face him he was about to say "lay off" until he notice that Neku had a wolf like tail and little wolf ears on the top of his head he notice that David was in the same stat but his were like a dog he check to see if he had a tail like fate knew it he did a fox tail at that

"Guys why are we animals" he ask

"I think this counts as part animals besides the point we grew tails and animal ears we still look the same" neku pointed out "well now what I doubt it were in the same woods as before" David was right they weren't in the same forest

"We cloud try to run around screaming like idiots" neku recommend then turn down by Kenichi

"We did that last time"

- (Flash back) -

"We cloud run around screaming like idiots"

"We did that last time"

- (Flash back in a flash back) -

Ken, David, neku running in circles and screaming

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

- - (end of both flash back) -

"Well there's a house over there "David pointed at the cottage "well how are we going to explain our tails" neku was right they were different they'll stick out from the rest

"Well were going away" Kenichi said dragging Neku by his collar of his shirt the cottage look normal but there were large amount of birds houses on the tree in the front of the cottage David stared knocking on the door

*Knock Knock* …..No answer

*Knock Knock* …. Still no answer "Now ones home" Kenichi was interrupted by a soft voice that came around the back of the house "come on" (not mine)

"Angle it's time for dinner" she had a soft sweet voice "that's so unfair we get tails she gets wings" ken shouted at the sky "um hi" she was trying to hide her face in her hair

"Um hi do you know where we are" ken asks the now shaking girl

"GET AWAY FROM HER" the voice came from a girl flying towards ken at amazing speed at aiming her foot at his face (not mine by the way)

In the end kenichi was face was sent to the ground full force

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" Kenichi shouted at her

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TRYING TO HURT HER" she pointed at the shaking girl

"I WAS TRYING TO ASK HER A QUSTION"

"YEAH RIGHT WHATS UP WITH THE TAILS ARE YOU SOME KIND OF SPY"

"Hi I'm Neku" neku said to the girl who was still shaking but not a much this time

"I'm flutter shy"

"Nice to meet you butter pie"

"No flutter shy" she was a bit louder this time

"Oh sorry oh that's David by the way"

David was on the ground playing with the bunny that was with flutter shy "oh I see angel made a new friend" she had a small smile David just smiled back "umm why do you have a tail if you don't mind me asking"

"To be honest we don't know we woke up like this" David sat up

"Flutter shy where are we and why do you have wings "Neku ask

"You're in ponyville in equestria and I'm an angel so is she" pointed at the girl who was bashing ken face in the ground

"Who is she away way"

"Her name is rainbow dash"

"You said were near a place called ponyville right" David said getting up

"Oh yes"

"Alright we are going to ponyville maybe we can find a way back" David then remember the painful memories he had

"On second thought were staying here but will still like a tour of the place"

Neku knew what he was thinking he always got bullied even scream at by his own parents one time they tried to drown him after all that he never cried once of Crouse it drive anyone to the edge but he always had that smile on his face ken and neku somewhat different

Ken father want missing and his mother was killed in front of his eyes but like David he had the happy go lucky smile on his face

Neku father tried to kill him his mom died trying to save him but after all of that he always smiled and tried to not think of his past in fact he never talks about it

"We can go my friend pinkie she loves to give tours especially to new people"

"Sounds great"

"OH YEAH SKITTLES" ken shouted still arguing with rainbow dash

"YEAH"

"STUP UP BOTH OF YOU" Neku shouted at them ken and rainbow both look pale as they stared at neku

"Now make up" neku order

"But" rainbow dash stared

"No buts NOW!" he shouted

"Sorry" they both said scared to death of neku

"I'm kenichi"

"Ken-ic-hi?" she said confused kenichi sighed "not the first"

"Well am rainbow dash the best flyer in equestrian"

"Well we should get going flutter shy is taking us to ponyville" David said

"I'm coming to I got my eyes on all of you" dash said started to fly

"Let's just get going" ken finally said

Angels?

Ponyville?

Great what did we get into?


End file.
